


Secret Code

by Gay_Panic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Oikawa fucks with some alien shit, Open to Interpretation, based on a post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: (THIS IDEA IS N O T MINE!!!! IT WAS MADE BY; @yummitreat on instagram! I just got permission to write something based on it!)In which Oikawa messes with something he shouldn't have an faces the consequences
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Secret Code

**Author's Note:**

> ALL CREDIT GOES TOO @yummitreat on Instagram!
> 
> It's 3 a.m sorry for the quality lol

Oikawa had a serious look in his eyes when he met Iwaizumi’s gaze, lips pressed together in a thin line when he settled onto his bed. With a sigh Iwaizumi shut the window that the boy had climbed through unannounced. He leaned against it, cocking a brow at his boyfriend. “What?”

The brunette glanced around the room, dragging his legs to his chest and resting his chin upon his knees. Long, skillful fingers dug nervously into the fabric of his sweats and he placed a wary smile on his face. “You’d protect me right?” he murmured. His eyes darted towards the window and the boy swallowed thickly, brows furrowing slightly. “Even from something super dangerous?”

The way his boyfriend was acting only made him concerned. Shivers shot up his spine in worry. Iwaizumi frowned, crossing the room and sitting beside his boyfriend, reaching up carefully to smooth a calloused hand through his perfect hair. “Of course,” he replied. “Why?”

With a forced smile Oikawa dug his nails into his kneecaps, a nervous habit the boy had never grown out of despite Iwaizumi constantly scolding him for it. His eyes were dull and sunken in, as if he hadn’t been getting any sleep. Iwaizumi had noticed this however he just figured it was due to the fact a game was coming up. When the game passed though nothing changed and Oikawa just grew more tired and looked more worn out. “No reason,” he said with fake cheer. It made Iwaizumi’s stomach churn. “Just curious, can I stay the night though?”

  
“Yeah,” Iwaizumi murmured, watching as his boyfriend slid beneath the covers. He positioned himself behind him, throwing an arm over his slim waist and tucking his chin over his shoulder. He pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder and reached over him to turn off his lamp.

That night, Iwaizumi was almost positive the boy didn’t sleep a wink. For he was too distracted by the occasional noise outside and the racing of his heart.

* * *

It had become sort of a routine. The boy would climb through his window unannounced and ask to spend the night, after asking Iwaizumi something mildly concerning before brushing it off as if it meant nothing. He never slept and just laid there secure beneath the weight of the other’s arm, murmuring quietly sometimes to himself whenever a noise echoed through the night. 

Whenever Iwaizumi brought it up, Oikawa would look at him weirdly. However lately he also seemed to tense up and the look in his brown eyes practically begged the other to save him from something. Iwaizumi just wished he knew what. 

This time was different though. Instead of showing up at night, Oikawa invited himself over after school. His eyes were dull and his smile was empty as he followed Iwaizumi home. His hands gripped a book as he settled on top of his boyfriend’s bed. 

While Iwaizumi did homework the boy read, his nose stuck in it before abruptly announcing in a voice that was so sweet it was almost sickening. It left a gross taste in Iwaizumi’s mouth as the words echoed in his room. “Aliens are so unpredictable, don’t you think Iwa-chan? Like they could abduct us any time and anywhere,” he lowered the book slowly, staring at his boyfriend with a fake smile. “We should definitely come up with a secret code!”

If it were under normal circumstances Iwaizumi would laugh, instead the air grew tense around them as Oikawa looked at him. His eyes squinted in such a way that left Iwaizumi shifting uncomfortably in his seat, watching as his boyfriend’s knuckles grew white from gripping the book. “Oh don’t look at me like that,” he said, carefully setting the book down beside him. His smile faltered ever so slightly when he gazed out the window. “But, we should make one only the two of us will know. So if the alien’s caught  _ one  _ of us,”

His emphasis on ‘one’ left Iwaizumi wanting to shake the boy and demand him to tell him what’s wrong. His body however was frozen as he watched the boy tilt his head to the side, crinkling his eyes as his smile grew more sickening as he spoke. “We could call and use the code to let each other know we’re in danger, just in case they’re watching!”  
He didn’t know how to reply, his throat felt dry and his hands were clammy. “That’s,” he began, pausing when the boy’s eyes grew more pleading. Telling him not to question it, asking him to be normal. Iwaizumi wanted to cry as he forced himself to look away. “That’s dumb.”

His heart broke when Oikawa replied. “Mean Iwa-Chan!” His voice lacked the usual high pitched whine, instead it sounded so broken and helpless. He shut the blinds that night.

* * *

  
  


Oikawa stopped coming over so late after that, but his eyes still lacked their usual liveliness, he didn’t try to pick fights with Iwaizumi and yet he tried to act like everything was fine. Last time they kissed he looked like he was about to cry, resting his forehead against his with a broken smile. “I fucked up big time, Iwa-chan,” he whispered softly. 

Iwaizumi just dug the pads of his fingers into his hips and didn’t say anything. He was afraid of what the boy would say. He couldn’t bring himself to meet his boyfriend’s sad gaze no matter how hard he tried. 

It was nearing midnight when he had received the call, when he saw who was calling he fully expected it to be his boyfriend asking if he could come over. He pressed the phone to his ear and leaned back in his chair, gazing up at the ceiling. “Hello?”

“Ah, hello Iwaizumi-san,” his boyfriend replied, voice unnervingly steady. Iwaizumi’s heart dropped and his grip tightened around the phone. His heart pounded in his ears violently. 

“Hey, Oikawa-kun,” he choked out. “Why the sudden call?” He pleaded with the universe that it wouldn’t be what he thought it was, that it was just some shitty joke. 

The way the boy’s breath hitched said otherwise. “Nothing much, just wanted to inform you that you can’t come visit my house today?”

Iwaizumi was already rising and pushing open his window, craning his neck to look at the house across the street. Every light was off, however an open window told Iwaizumi the boy was in the living room. His throat felt dry as he replied. “Oh, and why is that?”

“Well you see,” Oikawa said, his breathing growing heavier with every word. “I got another guest over here.”  **Help me.** “Sorry, Iwaizumi-san.” The line went dead. 

Iwaizumi was quick on his feet, darting out of his room to his father’s office. He rummaged through his drawers, tears in his eyes as he desperately tried to locate the gun he kept in there. He let out a shaky sigh of relief when he found it, kicking the drawer close harsher than he should’ve. 

_ “What would the code even be?” _

_ The boy tilted his head as he thought, tapping his finger against his chin. “Something easy to remember. Something we don’t usually say.” _

He didn’t even bother putting any layers on as he ran down the stairs, panting as he stepped over his parent’s shoes. He threw the door open and sprinted across the street. He didn’t know what the hell he would do when he made it inside. It was clear Oikawa fucked up somehow, probably meddling with some alien bull crap he wasn’t supposed to. The teen was stubborn like that. All he knew was that he had to protect him. 

_ “Like your name!” the boy exclaimed. “I never say your full name. So when I call you and I’m in danger, I’ll call you Iwaizumi-San!” _

He decided to go around back, the back door was quieter than the front. His body ached painfully when he jumped the fence, hands scraping against the wood when he landed. His ankle protested as he darted towards the back entrance, using his elbow to open it as he cocked the gun. 

His heart slammed violently against his ribs as he crept through the house, listening quietly to hushed voices. Oikawa’s was unnaturally calm, while the other was full of rage. What the hell did his boyfriend even do?   
  


_ “I suppose that would work,” Iwaizumi said, pulling the boy into his arms.  _

_ “Yeah,” Oikawa replied, looking down at him. “You’ll pick up right? No matter how late it is, you’ll pick up?” _ _   
_

He rounded the corner and saw red. A gun was pressed to the back of Oikawa’s head, brown eyes met green and the boy smiled. “Iwaizumi-San-,”

_ “Of course.” _

_ “You promise?” _

_  
__“...I promise.”_

The gun shot ripped through the silence and the scream that bounced off the walls almost shattered Iwaizumi’s eardrums. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the comic this is based off of! https://www.instagram.com/p/CBL1k99AgFq/
> 
> Thank you yummitreat for allowing me to write this! It was fun <3
> 
> The original comic also ended with an open ending so you can decide what happens haha. Just to keep the mystery of it <3


End file.
